


Good Morning, Sunshine

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Painting, Photoshop, Watching, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In rare moments when their world isn't made of bullets and bloodshed, Buck likes to watch Chris sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

  
  



End file.
